User talk:Madclaw/archive1
This is an archive, please do not post in here. Uploading Hi, thanks for contributing to Darthipedia. It is requested that in the future when you upload images, you give copyrights, sources, and a description, as that prevents Darthipedia from a copyright violation. If you need any help in doing so, feel free to ask on my talk page. Thank you. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:00, 7 September 2007 (UTC) *Additionally, your article on Erich Cartman, as well as the image for it and Rick Chappelle have been deleted per Darthipedia:Dos and Don'ts Rule Number One. Thank you very much. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Spacing Hey, thanks for you contributions to Darthipedia, however I'd like to ask you to please stop adding spaces to articles. They really don't do anything, so we've been reverting those edits for the past few weeks now. Thank you very much. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:37, 5 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice..... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you weren't home when it happened..... Have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Darth Animal Hey, I read all of Darth Animal, and I have to say, I am very impressed. I expanded it some, and with a few improvements/a minor expansion/removal of redlinks (by creating them, of course), this very well could be a Featured Sith. I plan on fixing those within the next couple days, and once that is over, I believe it should be nominated. Of course, since it's your creation, I'll let you do the nominating. But I just wanted to let you know, I believe that it is very Featured Sith worthy. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 03:57, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Canderous That picture! Beautiful! Perfect match! Karohalva Animal Intro looks good, well done. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Profanity Thanks [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 22:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) You're probably right... Thanks for your thoughts, [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:07, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Keira Madclaw: Keira has a new command. Brand spankin' new, just created it. "Secret Word of the Day". Anyway, Keira can't wait for you to test her out. ;-) See ya on the IRC. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 05:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) OH HELL NO!!! Did you hear the news?! It's Darth Elmo! He's been kidnapped by Darth Bob! **sob** Image:DarthElmoCNN.jpg supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 14:49, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *LOL, I was actually planning to make a Wiki Wars animated movie with Darth Nerd, but this is WAY better. I don't plan on ending my "animation career" after Game Wars, so it sounds like a plan. Suicide Darths it is, with Christopher Walken and all.... :D Oh, and cool sig, btw. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:50, 18 January 2008 (UTC) **Oh, and the story will get another twist to it, coming up. Jedimca0 and I were talking yesterday and we have a great deal of Darth Bob's story planned. It will also benefit Darth Elmo more. Let's just say the woman Elmo "tickled" will be Darth Bob's girlfriend. That's why Elmo gets kidnapped. There's more to it, though. ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:55, 18 January 2008 (UTC) RE:Action Figure HAHA! That's awesome, man! I remember seeing a Dude figure a while back. Damn, I'll have to pick me up one of them. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 18:42, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Die, Redlinks, Die!!!!! Just wanted to say thanks...Darth 83.81.43 12:55, 5 February 2008 (UTC) *No problem dude, You're welcome.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) The ''Other Evil Genius of the Month Award You have been awarded the Other Evil Genius of the Month Award by the Glorious Loser Master Gump. Master Gump and his Muppetian/Rakhghoul army award you Powah! Lots of Powah! Even though you already have the powah, now that he thinks of it... Oh Well. "This user will be reinKHAAANated in some future time not to be disclosed here. "Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:48, 5 February 2008 (UTC) *Seeing that I can't vote for the one behind the Lightsaber-wielding Animal this month, I give this award in token of my boredom. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:14, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Force Brain-suck Why did you put the improvement thing on it? Sure, it's crap, but so are plenty of others. Darth Oompa Loompa 15:43, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for improving it. Darth Oompa Loompa 19:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *Youre welcome dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:00, 8 February 2008 (UTC) revert Then how does it get updated if noone can modify it? I was just adding to the humor! --153.106.4.95 Added I added one more to Canderous Ordo is you're speeder bike, you did well. SN99 22:09, 22 February 2008 (UTC) *Thanks SN99 22:19, 22 February 2008 (UTC) RE:Reminder Will do. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline''' 20:12, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, There are always a lot of things going on at Wikia but sometimes it's hard to get the word out to let you know. As a result, we're introducing a talk page message to keep you up to speed on new features, special events and planned maintenance. For instance, you can see a list of some new features here. Find this and other information at Inside Wikia. Once you've finished reading this, just click "dismiss this message." Thanks, BillK @Wikia (talk) 00:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Sourcing First off, thanks for the warning, but I have no idea where to put the source link. As you can see I'm still new here, so I might need a little help. Thanks! -V-chan